Regret
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Seorang Hatsune Miku yang terkenal dengan sifat tidak femininnya itu juga punya penyesalan. /"Kalau aku bunuh diri terus mati, nanti yang jadi pacar kamu siapa?"/ Ficlet untuk ulang tahun colorful comedian. RnR, please.


Seorang Hatsune Miku yang terkenal dengan sifat tidak femininnya itu jufa punya penyesalan.

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction!**

 **"REGRET"**

 **Disclaimer : KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin © Crypton Future Media**

 **I don't take any commersial profit from this fic. Btw, Happy Birthday, colorful comedian-dono * deeply bow***

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.Penyesalan Miku yang pertama kepada pemuda bernama lengkap Shion Kaito itu adalah telat menyadari perasaan pemuda itu. Pernyataan cinta yang dilakukan Kaito di toko buku saat itu dianggap Miku sebagai candaan semata.

Tak cukup sekali pemuda itu menyatakn perasaannya pada Miku. Jika Miku tak salah ingat, Kaito sudah menembaknya sebanyak lima belas kali dam rentang waktu sembilan bulan.

Sampai Miku tega meledek si pecinta es krim itu.

"Tadi pagi kulihat di televisi, ada seorang pemuda yang nekad bunuh diri karena baru pertama kali cintanya ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati. Kamu sudah nembak aku lebih dari sepuluh kali, kok kamu nggak bunuh diri?"

Dengan pede tingkat dewa, Kaito menjawab, "Kalau aku bunuh diri terus mati, nanti yang jadi pacar kamu siapa?"

Miku melempar kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ke arah wajah Kaito yang konon katanya tampan itu.

"AKU NGGAK MUNGKIN JADIAN DENGANMU, BAKAITO!"

Miku berteriak sambil membanting meja emosi.

Ketahuilah jika di dunia ini ada karma

26 September, Miku mengirim sebuah pesan elektronik yang menyatakan bahwa ia ingin mengenal Kaito sebagai lawan jenis. Miku ingin mengenal Kaito lebih dalam. Miku ingin memutus tali friendzone yang menggantung Kaito selama ini.

Jam sepuluh kurang lima menit, Kaito dan Miku resmi pacaran dengan status LDR.

Di satu sisi Miku senang. Akhirnya dia bisa melepas status single yang melekat pada dirinya. Tapi di satu sisi dia juga menyesal. Seandainya dia tak terlambat menyadari perasaan pemuda itu, awal hubungan mereka tak akan dimulai dengan status LDR, 'kan?

Miku menyesal.

.

.

.

Waktu masih awal-awal berpacaran, mereka berdua tak pernah lupa saling mengirim pesan. Apapun itu isinya, bahkan Miku tak jarang mengirim pesan kosong pada pemuda itu.

Bosan berkirim pesan dengan alibi lelah mengetik, Kaito jadi sering meneleponnya.

Awalnya, sehari sekali pemuda itu memanggilnya. Apapun dibahas. Sekolah, rumah, tayangan televisi, komik, bahkan berita-berita di televisi pun mereka bahas.

Miku jengah lama-lama. Alasan nomor satu karena kehabisan topik. Kedua, Miku juga punya pekerjaan di rumah.

Sering sekali Miku menolak panggilan pemuda itu, meskipun saat itu dia sedang senggang. Bahkan dia terkadang nekad membuat ponselnya dalam mode penerbangan. Dia banyak pekerjaan! Dia tak bisa terus meladeni celotehan Kaito yang terkadang melantur kemana-mana itu!

Dibuatlah sebuah kesepakatan, sebelum Kaito menelepon Miku harus kirim kode. Pemuda itu setuju dan komunikasinya mereka lancar-lancar saja.

Tidak lancar juga, sih.

Pernah sekali Kaito tak bisa dihubungi. Semua nomor telepon yang milik Kaito dihubungi Miku dan tak ada satu pun yang aktif. Alasan Miku berani menghubungi adalah karena dia butuh bantuan juga kangen, uhuk.

Tapi nomor pemuda itu selalu dialihkan ke voicemailnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Miku meninggalkan pesan di voicemailnya tapi tak ada satu pun telepon masuk ke ponselnya.

Kenapa Kaito tiba-tiba menjauhinya?

Miku galau.

Tangannya menekan layanan e-mail dan mengetik sebanyak 250 kata untuk dikirim ke pemuda itu. Isinya, seperempat amukan, seperempat pertanyaan, setengah curhatan hati.

Dikirimnya surat elektronik itu dengan emosi. Tak lama berselang, panggilan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang.

["Kenapa? Kangen?"]

Pemuda itu bertanya seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dengan berapi-api, Miku menjawab, "Iyalah, bego!"

Miku ingin menangis saat itu juga. Dia dipermainkan. Jangan mentang Miku cuek dan nggak romantis, Kaito bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu! Dia juga masih punya hati!

Miku lagi-lagi menyesal. Seharusnya, dia tak perlu menolak panggilan pemuda itu. Dia bisa saja mengangkatnya dan menjelaskan padanya tentang apa yang sedang dikerjakannya, 'kan? Kaito padahal orang yang pengertian tapi Miku selalu lupa akan hal itu.

Gadis itu berpikir, inikah perasaan yang dirasakan Kaito ketika Miku menolak panggilannya?

Jujur, Miku menyesal karena sering menolak panggilan dari pemuda itu.

Apalagi setelah Miku naik ke kelas dua dan pindah ke Hiroshima, mereka jadi jarang berkomunikasi, paling-paling chatting di media sosial. Sebulan sekali mereka menelepon, kesibukan sekolah telah merengut waktu mereka.

Tak bisa Miku pungkiri jika Miku merindukan suara baritone milik pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi Miku menyesal.

.

.

.

Miku menatap kamera ponselnya dan menghela napas. Miku sadar jika dia tak memiliki foto pemuda itu dalam ponselnya. Kenapa dia dulu tak pernah memotret sosok serba biru itu? Miku bisa saja tidak fotogenik tapi bukan berarti dia harus membenci kamera dan tidak pernah memotret kekasihnya, 'kan?

Dia benar-benar bodoh, tolong catat dan garis bawahi itu.

Kenapa Miku hanya pernah sekali menggenggam tangan Kaito dan selalu menepisnya jika dulu pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya?

Kenapa Miku selalu menolak uluran jaket Kaito yang sedia melindungi kepalanya ketika hujan dulu? Dia menyadari kebodohannya yang dulu yang selalu mengatakan jika dia lebih suka hujan-hujanan.

Kenapa dulu Miku selalu menolak rangkulan tangan Kaito di bahunya? Jika tangan Kaito hendak merangkulnya, Miku pasti dapat mengelak dengan cepat.

Sekarang, saat dia dan Kaito sudah terpisah nyaris ribuan kilometer, Miku ingin sekali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kaito.

Lagi dan lagi. Miku menyesal.

.

.

.

"Apa benda yang paling kau inginkan saat ini, Miku?"

Rin, teman sebangkunya yang baru, bertanya pada Miku.

"Hmm, mesin waktu?"

"Haha, konyol sekali. Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mesin waktu?"

"Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku supaya aku tak menyesal seperti sekarang ini."

Rin mengernyitkan dahinya dan Miku tertawa.

Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku tak ingin menyesal lagi.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaaa, saya lagi-lagi buat fanfiksi romance~**

 **Fic ini lagi-lagi didedikasikan untuk uhukkoiuhukbitouhuk saya, colorful comedian. Selamat ulang tahun!**

 **Udah ah, saya baru selesai baper dan nggak ingin baper lagi. Jangan cuekin saya dan jangan main game terus, BaKareshi!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa.**


End file.
